Snow White Chaos (Episode)
Snow White Chaos is the 21st episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on August 27, 2009. Synopsis Oz and company arrive well dressed at an opera house to meet Rufus Barma in order to find out more about the Tragedy of Sablier. Reim appears to guide them to his master. Break warns Oz to be careful about Alice. Oz realizes that Alice hasn’t said anything about her desire to get her memories back since she came back from Cheshire’s dimension. A tubby old man suddenly appears before them. He refuses to tell them anything unless they exchange some information that he doesn't know. Hearing Oz’s reply (that he wants to know how much he is capable of so he can protect his friends) Duke Barma goes crazy. Giant playing cards suddenly attack Oz and Alice. He plays on Alice’s fears, but she defeats him by stating that she will search for the truth because that is what she was born to do. Oz remarks that he and Alice are comrades in search of themselves. They resolve to face the future together. Break then dispels Barma's illusions using Mad Hatter and confronts the real Rufus Barma revealing his real intention of finding out more about Break's past. Flashback: A young blond haired little girl is seen crying over a coffin. A young man is seen leaving; she calls him Kevin and begs him not to leave because she doesn’t want to be alone. Present: Break then collapses after Rufus calls him out as Kevin Legnard, a person who murdered over 116 people 50 years ago and had previously made an illegal contract. Flashback: Break remembers how he was dragged into the Abyss once the cycle was completed. He wakes in a room full of dolls with Cheshire looming over him. A young girl (the Intention of the Abyss, also known as Alice) suddenly speaks to Break. Although he is shocked to see her, Albus materializes, saying he wanted to meet her-the Will of the Abyss. The Intention of the Abyss learns all about Break’s past and how foolish/desperate he was to come here. In his fury, Break attacks her, but the Intention is unfazed. Albus protects the Intention by hitting Break away from her. However, in a fit of rage, the Intention of the Abyss destroys Albus, saying he shouldn’t have interfered in their conversation. Break suddenly feels pain and is informed that here in the core of the Abyss he is being . The episode is closed.]] transformed into a chain. As the knowledge sinks in, the Intention of the Abyss rips out one of his red eyes, claiming she desires it for Cheshire. As he thinks he is going to die, he remembers why he came here. Resolve renewed, he cuts Alice. Nonetheless, she just smiles evilly. Meanwhile, the Tragedy of Sablier starts to take place. As it is being swallowed by the Abyss, the Intention falls to floor clutching her heart. She wonders what’s happening as Vincent enters the room carrying an unconscious Gilbert. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime